


When We're Alone

by Embarassedbutkinky



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Confused Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Marriage, Married Couple, Pillow Talk, Self-Esteem Issues, Young Love, goku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embarassedbutkinky/pseuds/Embarassedbutkinky
Summary: So, this is the Gochi answer to Pillow Talk. It will not be NEARLY as long or detailed, I just really want a chance to examine their relationship in the same context, those quiet moments alone.





	When We're Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, you might feel like a 'beginning' is missing from this story, and here's why. I have already written a detailed story about Goku and Chichi's first nights together, it's called Chichi's Honeymoon and it was posted here a few months back. I didn't want to copy myself, so instead of rewritting that scene I started this one a few months into their marriage. They are not really part of the same series, but if you want to see how I think they started out together you can check out that one.
> 
> Thanks all!
> 
> Embarassedbutkinky

Chichi was starting to notice little things about her new husband that she was sure no one else got to see, and each discovery filled her with delight. She wasn't his oldest friend, and their marriage had started off on a strange note considering he hadn't known they were engaged until nearly their wedding day. Still, these small discoveries were hers and hers alone.

No one else got to know that Goku liked his toast on the burnt side, or that he had to get outside at least once in a day or he couldn't relax at night. She was the one who got to know that he sometimes mumbled in his sleep. He'd whisper about food in the middle of the night, usually, and occasionally he'd mentioned his grandfather's name. He'd said her name once with a sleepy smile, and her heart had jumped so fiercely she couldn't fall back asleep.

They had been married for two months now, and she was definitely enjoying it. Goku spent most of his day exercising if he had his way, but when she asked he was willing to do some work. He just had to see it once first.

That had taken a bit of trial and error to realize. She'd asked him to make their small hut bigger, and he'd promptly admitted he didn't know how to do that. She bought books on carpentry for him to read, but he couldn't seem to get through more than a few pages without losing interest. She tried to read it to him, but he kept falling asleep, and when he did pay attention he looked very bored and she felt like a slave driver. He genuinely seemed to want to do what she asked, but he couldn't absorb the information.

Finally, she'd had the idea to take him into town and have a long picnic while they watched a construction crew building a house. Goku watched them closely for a few hours, and by the time they got home he knew exactly what to do. Construction started the next day on their new property.

That day, Chichi decided two things. Number one, her husband was  _ not _ dumb, despite what some people seemed to think. He could learn, and he could work. Number two, at the end of the day, he wanted to make her happy. As long as she remembered those two things about him, they could make this work.

Now that she knew that, it was time to ask the question.

Goku strode into their home completely naked, using his towel to rub the water from his hair instead of covering anything. She blushed,  _ again, _ dammit, and looked down at the albums spread out in front of her on their bed. She was trying to get used to a large naked man walking through her home, but after years of extreme modesty it was difficult to adjust to.

Thank the gods, it wasn't that he was particularly  _ lewd _ . He was just entirely shameless. When his grandfather died, long before he started searching for the dragon balls as a kid, he'd gotten into the habit of spending most of his day here naked. Now that he lived here again with his new wife, he was in danger of falling back to his old ways. Most of the day she insisted he throw something on, but usually he didn't bother so late.

"How is the lake?" She asked.

"Warm tonight," he said. "I caught some fish for breakfast while I was out there anyway. Whatcha doin'?"

She smiled. "I'm putting our wedding photos in that book your friend Bulma sent us. You remember? It came with all those capsules."

"Oh yeah, that was nice. But why would anybody need that many capsule cars?"

Chichi sighed; she'd explained this before. "She didn't send them for us to drive Goku, she sent them so we can sell them for money."

"Right," he said, nodding as he flopped down on the bed, bouncing her slightly. "And she couldn't just send us money because… a reason. Your dad, right?"

"Yes. It's insulting to gift a princess with money, no matter what situation may have affected her kingdom recently." She said, thinking sadly of the fire that taken out most of her father's castle and wealth. "But by selling those capsules we can get hundred of thousands of Zenni to build our house. It was very appropriate. I like Bulma. Maybe we should invite her for tea, once everything is finished of course."

Goku yawned, flipping through the album distractedly. "Good idea to keep all the pictures in here, Chi. I had one of Grandpa once, but it got all messy."

"Messy?"

"I kept it in my pocket all the time, even when I hunted or went fishing. It got a bunch of lines through it, and then I couldn't see him anymore."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, Goku, I'm sorry. I bet that meant a lot to you."

He smiled. "I had his dragon ball. Besides, we just saw him, and he likes being dead."

She flipped to the front of the book. "I kept this one from when I was very young," she said, pointing to a faded, but well-preserved picture.

He squinted. "You look older there, Chi. When did you say it's from?"

She laughed. "It's not me, Silly, it's my mother."

"Oh," he said, tilting his head. "Wow, you look a lot alike. I bet her wedding photos look just like ours since you had her dress."

She beamed. "They do, I've seen them. I'll have to ask Daddy for a couple when we see him next time."

Goku looked at the dozens of empty pages left in the book. "What are you gonna put in these pages?"

She cleared her throat. "Well… about that. We need to have a conversation."

"Can it wait until the morning, Chichi? I'm kind of tired. I just want to have sex and go to sleep."

She blushed again. Since Goku had discovered what sex was a few days after their wedding, he'd fallen into a bit of a pattern. Like everything he did, he wanted to do it all the time until he had it 'mastered', though she wasn't quite sure what that meant in this case. She'd eventually told him she needed a break and bargained him down to sex only once a day, usually before bed. He'd come to expect it as much as dinner, and even as she struggled to find the right words to explain this to him she felt his hand start to slide across her knee.

She stopped him. "I don't want to wait, Goku. This is  _ about _ sex."

He paused. "Oh. Isn't it fun anymore? You seemed to really like it last night when I--"

She put a hand on his chest, stopping him. "No! I mean yes, it's still fun. That's not the problem… not that it's a problem, really. I just… Goku, do you want kids?"

He blinked. "Uh… I hadn't really thought about it."

"Well, think about it now."

He nodded, and she could tell he was really considering it. It didn't take long. He smiled, nodding. "One time Mr.Popo sent me to this forest for training. I met a family, and they had a lot of kids. It was loud and crowded, but it was a lot of fun. We could do that."

She cheered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm so happy to hear you say that, Goku! I'd love a whole house full of children."

He slid an arm around her, and then tightened it a little. "But can't we start tomorrow, Chi? I don't want to tonight."

"You don't want sex?" She asked, leaning back with wide eyes. That was new.

"No, I do. Let's do it right now and then go to sleep, and we'll get started on finding kids tomorrow."

She stared at him, then rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Goku, how do you think we get kids?"

He pointed toward the door. "I figured we could start searching the woods tomorrow. We're bound to find a baby something. Maybe we can start with a baby dinosaur until we find a baby human."

"That's not how you get babies, Goku."

"That's how Grandpa got me."

"It's just not how it's done."

"How do we get babies, then?"

"Sex makes babies, Goku."

"What? How? We've been doing it a lot and we don't have a baby."

She shifted. "Um, you know how… so at the end when…" she sputtered, words failing her while her face burned. "Just… come here."

She crawled into his lap, surprising him with a hard kiss. He was confused but willing, and she quickly felt him trying to tug her clothes away. She let herself get lost for a moment. Despite his naivete, Goku had shown his aptitude for learning with experience in this part of their marriage, too. One of his large hands slid through her hair, pulling her just a little closer as his other hand pulled her bulky tights down her legs.

Her husband had a taste different than anything she'd ever experienced before. If she had to define it, she'd say he tasted like earth and rain and rock and thunderstorms, every part of nature that was ignored because it was too mundane. There was no sweetness to his kiss, yet there was sweetness in his voice when he spoke to her. He had yet to understand that sex was love in action; he treated it like a pleasant exercise they undertook together, almost emotionless. Maybe in time, she hoped, he'd understand that their fondness for each other and their actions mirrored each other.

There was something she liked about his seriousness in these moments, though. He wasn't trying to be close to her like this; he came to their bed purely out of a new need he hadn't known he possessed before. He wasn't kissing her for romance, it was because he wanted it.

He pulled open the ties to her dress and pushed it away, settling onto her skin with his mouth while his hands traced down her sides. He went to push her against the bed, but she held her hand against his shoulder to stop him.

"I'm going to be on top this time."

They had never done that before, but he didn't pause to question her. He just sat on the side of the bed and lifted her over his waist, setting himself against her entrance and slowly sliding her down around him. He let out a deep grunt, and his hands tightened around her thighs. She thought she would have to do the work from this angle, but apparently he wasn't willing to give up his part. He slid her up and down his length faster and harder than she could have managed on her own power.

She let her arms fall around his shoulders, moaning against his neck. "That feels good, Goku."

His eyes were closed, his brow furrowing as he concentrated on only her. That was one of her favorite things about these moments with him; Goku did one thing at a time, always. She knew he wasn't thinking about anything right now. The only sensation that mattered in his whole world right now was her hot flesh slapping against his.

There was that new feeling, the one she very much enjoyed. A warm tingle spread from her core up through her body, sending electric shocks through her veins into her fingertips as she felt herself squeeze around him.

He lifted her suddenly off of him, but she pushed his hands away, sinking back down around him.

"Chi, we have to stop. I'm gonna--"

"I know," she said, a hand on hair cheek. "It's part of making a baby. Just let it happen."

She moved over him for only a few moments when he gasped, arching up into her. He held her tightly, catching his breath before gently pulling her off of him and setting her on the bed.

He looked a little confused. "So, to have a baby, I stay inside?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded, stretching out against the sheets.

"So… where's the baby?"

She giggled, pulling him down to lie next to her. "We have to wait for the baby, Silly."

"How long?"

"As long as it takes. Could be nine months, or it could be a few years."

He hummed, pulling the covers over them as he wrapped her in large arms. "Seems like it would be easier to just go find one."

She giggled, closing her eyes as he blew out the lamp next to their bed. "I love you, Goku."

"Love you, Chi," he mumbled, already drifting off.

He meant that, she was pretty sure. He loved her, at least as much as he was able to. Maybe his idea of romance was a little different from hers, but no one else got to see him like this, and that was what mattered. She drifted off to sleep, imagining what Goku must have been like living on this mountain as a child with his grandfather. Gohan. That was a nice name.

  
  



End file.
